Fruit Love Story
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Summary dan Cerita ter-gaje sepanjang masa/ Len dan Rin adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat akur atau kaga akur ya? tau ah gelap *chalice di tendang reader* Bagaimana terjadinya jika mereka memulai kisah cinta mereka? Pasangan buah *?* kembali di fic chalice yang gaje ini maaf jika ceritanya hancur, chalice lagi pusing. /Multi-Chap/
1. Chapter 1

Chalice : *grin*

Chaline : *ngebaca buku*

Len & Rin : *bergindik ngeri*

Len : Ne, Nee-san. kok aku merasa firasat buruk ya?

Rin : S, Sama... Nee-san juga.

Chalice : *meluk Len dan Rin* LEN! RIN! KALI INI GILIRAN KALIAN!

Rin dan Len : UWAAAH! LEPASKAN!

Miku & Kaito : *bersyukur* Akhirnya kami bebas dari siksaan hidup XD.

Chalice : Kalian *nunjuk KaiMiku* Belum bisa bebas sebelum Love or Not Lovenya tamat!

Kaito & Miku : *ngebakar skenario Chalice*

Chalice : Skenariokuuu!.

Chaline : *ngegeplak kepala Chalice pakai Buku*

Chalice : *tepar*

Chaline : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice, tapi Yamaha dan Crypton future media.

Miku : Warning : GaJe, Sarap, kaga jelas, kaga nyambung, OOC, Abal, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay, bahasa gaul terdektesi di sini.

Chaline : *nulis sesuatu* "Happy Reading, by : Chalice07"

Summary : Len dan Rin adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat akur atau kaga akur ya? tau ah gelap *chalice di tendang reader* Bagaimana terjadinya jika mereka memulai kisah cinta mereka? Pairing : LenRin. Slight KaiMiku, GakuLuka.

Main Pairing : LenRin.

Slight Pair : KaiMiku, LukaGaku.

Note : Side beda di Love or not Love (Anggap saja Kaito dan Miku sekarang sudah pacaran, saya lagi blank otaknya =.= di fic LONL nya... jadi gomen #gampared.)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah yang damaaaai~ sekali..., eh kaga damai deh...Karena... di suatu kelas dan tepat waktu istrirahat, Terjadi perang dunia ke sembilan! (?).

"Len! Balikin kaga Jeruk gua!" teriak gadis berambut honey blond sambil nodongin pisang raja ke lelaki berambut yang sama dengannya cuman di pony tail.

"Kaga! asalkan kau balikin dulu Pisang raja gua!" Ucap lelaki berambut honey blond sambil memegang segempok Jeruk sambil memeletkan (Pelet? Buat apa? *plak!*) lidahnya.

"Kaga! balikin dulu Jeruk gua! BAKALEN!" teriak gadis itu , Rin Kagahime.

"Makanya itu balikin dulu pisang gua, papan gilesan!" Ejek lelaki itu, Len Kagamine.

TWITCH!

Ejekan Len membuat siku-siku di kepala Rin numbuh (?), seketika Aura gelap menyelubungin tubuh Rin.

KREK! KREK!

Tangan Rin terdengar suara tulang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai penyiksaan ke Len Kagamine.

"Kau bilang apa? Papan gilesan?" ucap Rin sambil tetap mengeluarkan aura super gelap.

Len yang sudah melihat siku-siku di kepala Rin dan Aura gelap Rin, sudah merasa ketakutan.

"E-Eh? Siapa yang bilang papan gilesan? tadi a-aku bilang Rin si Putri dari antara ratu jeruk di dunia (?)" ucap Len udah mulai ngawur dan ketakutan, sampai-sampai sudah keluar keringat dingin.

Rin yang aura gelapnya sudah mulai menghilang membuat Len bernafas lega.

"Tadi si Len bilang kamu papan gilesan, gozaru~" ucap lelaki berambut ungu, Gakupo Kamui. Entah karena dia sengaja atau terlalu polos sampai-sampai-sampai membuat aura gelap Rin keluar dan makin pekat.

"BA, BAKA GAKUPO!" teriak Len 'Nanti pulang bakalan ku bunuh atau aku kerumahnya terus membakar semua terong punya dia!' batin Len dendam 'atau perlu sekarang kucabut nyawanya!' batinnya sambil melangkah ke arah Len.

Gakupo yang melihat Aura gelap di belakang Len merasa umurnya sebentar lagi pendek dan nyawanya akan diambil LEN THE GREAT EMPEROR! (Kok jadi Code : Breaker? =.='') Ralatkan saja Len the great emperornya =.=''.

Len terus mendekat ke arah Gakupo, sedangkan Gakupo terus mundur dengan keringat dingin.

TUK!

Dewi fortuna tidak memihak si samurai terong itu! karena di belakangnya terdapat Meja.

"Uh-oh..." Ucap Gakupo sambil berkeringat dingin.

Len sudah tinggal 3 langkah lagi ke Gakupo, tetapi...

GREP.

"WEEEKSSS!" Ponytail Len di tarik Rin yang dari tadi di cuekkin Len karena mengurusin 'Wanita jejadian yang lahir dari dalam terong' (Gakupo : Sejak kapan gua wanita! saya lelaki! lelaki sejati! / Chalice : Apa boleh buat, rambutmu kalau di gerai mirip wanita =3=/ Gakupo : *nangis di pojokkan*)

"Kau lupa kalau urusan mu denganku belum selesai, SHOTA!" ucap Rin.

Len seketika mukanya memucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Di sebuah meja.

Gakupo hanya bersyukur entah bersyukur karena selamat berkat Rin atau bersyukur Len di siksa nanti (?).

Luka yang makan tuna goreng yang entah kapan ada yang jual (?).

Miku yang sedang menyuapin Kaito (WHAAAAT OAO Suapinan!? #gaploked)

"Here We Go, Penyiksaan Len di mulai" ucap Kaito santai.

Tepat sesudah Kaito mengatakan itu, dimulailah penyiksaan untuk Len.

**PLAK! BUAG! DUAK! PRANG!**

**AKUUUUT (maksudnya takut XD)**

**LEN JANGAN KESINI! NANTI KAMI YANG KENA!**

**PRANG! PLETAK! (?)**

**UWAAAH! TERONGKU KEBAKAR KARENA AURA API KAITO!**

**UWAAAH! KEBAKARAN!**

**KAITO MENGELUARKAN AURA APIII!**

**SIAPASIH YANG NGELEMPAR PANCI KE KEPALA , KAITO-SAMA!.**

**WOW, HEAD SHOT TEPAT DI KEPALA BAKAITO.**

**UWAAAH! RAMBUT GUA DI TARIK! TOLOOONG!**

**TUNA GUA! JANGAN DI BAWA KABUR, KEPALA ANTENA!**

**SAYA KAGA BAWA KABUR, SAYA HANYA LARI AGAR TIDAK KENA IMBASNYA TAPI KAGA SENGAJA TUH TUNA NYANGKUT DI ANTENA SAYA (?).**

**PERANG DUNIA WOY! PERANG DUNIA KE SEBELAS DI MULAI DARI KELAS INI!**

**KESINI KAU LEN!**

**TOOOLOOOONG, LUI!**

**JANGAN KESINI! ATAU KAU KUCEKEK! KUKATAKAN JANGAN KESINI! AKU TAKUT DI GANTUNG YAMI NO HIME (?)!**

**LEEEN! LUI TIDAK AKAN KU SERAHKAN KE KAU! HE IS MINE!**

**WOW! LEN-SAMA DENGAN LUI PASANGAN FUJOSHI!**

**MIIIKIII! ANTENAMUU! ANTENAMU KEBAKAR!**

**UWAAAH! PIKO TOLOOONG! AIR! AIR!**

**UWAAAH, GAKUPO JADI CANTIK KALAU DI GERAI!**

**KEMANA~ KEMANA~ KEMANA~ DIMANA IKAT RAMBUTKU~? DAN SATU KATA KATAKAN SAYA INI COWO TULEEEEN!**

**KOK JADI GAJE SIH!**

Oke itu respon orang-orang yang kena imbasnya sampai-sampai muncul chalice yang ngelihat nih fic jadi gaje.

mau lihat apa yang terjadi?

* * *

mari kita lihat scenenya :

Rin memukul Len tanpa ampun.

Len kabur ke arah Kaito dkk karena kesakitan di siksa Rin (dan yang bilang 'akut' itu si Len)

Gakupo kaget ngelihat Len lari kearah mereka.

Bekal pecah karena Len, Miku dan Kaito bengong karena bekal mereka hancur.

Rin ngelempar panci (?) yang entah kapan ada ke arah Len sayangnya kena Kaito.

Kaito mengeluarkan aura api karena kesal.

Terong Gakupo kebakar karena api Kaito.

Miki yang bilang kebakaran.

Neru yang bilang Kaito mengeluarkan api.

para FG nya Kaito marah-marah karena 'pangeran' mereka kena timpuk panci.

Miku yang bilang head shot.

Rambut Gakupo di tarik Rin karena salah sasaran (?) lalu lari kearah Piko.

Piko yang sadar lari sayangnya entah kenapa tunanya Luka kelempar dan nyangkut di 'antena' di kepala Piko.

Lui yang bilang perang dunia sampai-sampai teriak pakai toa curian mesjid di dekat rumahnya (?).

Len lari kearah Lui yang masih teriak 'perang dunia ke sebelas' sambil di kejer Rin.

Lui yang panik bakalan kena imbasnya kaya gakupo nasibnya.

Ring yang takut Lui di apa-apain Len alias di grape-grape (?).

FG Len yang termasuk pencinta Fujoshi yang bilang Lui dan Len pasangan fujoshi.

Gumi yang berteriak kepala Miki kebakar.

Miki kalang kabut sambil minta air sama Piko.

Para FG dan FC Gakupo yang ngelihat Gakupo yang tiba-tiba jadi 'putri terong' (?) karena rambutnya digerai.

Gakupo yang udah stress tingkat dewa.

dan chalice yang teriak complain karena nih bagian jadi gaje banget.

* * *

KRING! KRING!

Kiyoteru masuk kekelas dan melihat keadaan kelas.

"Ehem! Len Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui. kembali kekelas kalian" ucap Kiyoteru.

Nasib kelas sekarang?

Hancur, udah kaya kena bom nuklir tuh kelas.

Anehnya, Kiyoteru-sensei hanya nyantai-nyantai saja ngelihat tuh kelas.

"Dan semuanya harap membereskan kelas sekarang!"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : *ngelihat ke atas* GAJE BANGET *pundung*

Chalcie : *puk-puk di kepala Chalice*

Miku : *sweadropped* MIND TO REVIEW?

Len : maaf jika gaje... chalice memang kaya gitu kalau sedang pusing =.=''

_**mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chalice : Saya back~~ *background : Matahari bersinar menyilaukan* Fic GaJe saya sudah saya update~ Sebenarnya Fic ini sebagai ganti Strange Love story~ Baiklah saya katakan sekali lagi ini Fic Side beda di Love or Not alias kita berada di couple LenRin yang berada di LONL~

Len : B'risik kau chalice! *nimpuk chalice dengan pisang raja*

Chalice : *tepar*

Rin : Feedback :

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan :**

_Di close? Kakak Hara sama kaya kakak saya ya *manggut-manggut* _

_Kaito dan Miku suap-suapan! bener sebentar lagi Kiamat! (KaiMiku : Memang kenapa kalau kami suap-suapan?! inikan ceritanya kami sudah pacaran dan ini juga kamu yang nyuruh *ngegebuk chalice* / Chalice : *tepar*)_

_Hehe... gomen XD kalau banyak yang belum saya update, tapi sekarang saya sudah tobat kok (?) saya mengfokuskan ke LONL dulu sampai tamat lalu ke Fic ini XD._

_*ketakutan* U-udah... saya udah update..._

_Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Harada-san._

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko :**

_Setuju! saya juga berpikir begitu, Len sebenarnya biang masalah kalau ketemu Rin~_

_Benar, coba saya disitu, pasti saya potret lalu pajang di dinding anak hilang (?)._

_Sudah update~_

_Terimakasih atas Favenya dan reviewnya, Kyoko-chan (boleh panggil demikian?)_

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana :**

_Yorishiku juga *membungkuk hormat*_

_benarkah? Saya senang saya masih punya humor sense XD._

_Waaah~ anda sama kaya saya ketawanya, koko dan adek saya melihat saya ketawa-ketawa gara-gara baca fic orang lain sampai bingung lho, malah adek saya nyaris nelpon RSJ (?) #chalice mulai mencurhat._

_Masih ada TYPO ya? apa boleh buat, saya ratu TYPO sih (?), tapi saya akan berjuang Menghilangkan TYPO!_

_Terimakasih atas reviewnya~_

* * *

**Haya mls Login :**

_benar kah? Terimakasih XD._

_saya sudah lanjut XD._

_Sudah update~_

_terimakasih atas reviewnya~_

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice tapi Yamaha dan Crypton future media. tapi cerita Fruit Love Story dan LONL milik Chalice.

Warning : GaJe, Romance kaga terasa, Sarap, OOC, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay, Bahasa gaul mungkin ada disini, dll.

Note : Mungkin sifat di karakter FLS berbeda dengan LONL karena saya sengaja mengubahnya *plak* kecuali Chara Cowo (GakuKaiLen) / Reader : bilang saja lupa =.='' / Chalice : benar~ *di bunuh reader*

**~Happy REading~**

* * *

-Di perjalanan sekolah-

Rin sedang berjalan ke arah sekolahnya dengan santai, pita yang selalu setia bertengger (?) dikepalanya begoyang kesana-kemari (?) karena angin hari ini cukup besar.

"RIIIINNNNYYY~~~~" terdengar suara memanggilnya.

Rin segera menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat Miku berlari kearahnya dan di temani dengan Kaito tentunya.

"Ohayouuu" ucap Miku dengan senang dan memeluk Rin.

"Ohayou, Mii-chan~ Shion-kun" ucap Rin.

"Ohayou..." ucap Kaito dingin.

Rin merasakan Aura gelap dari Kaito.

'Hei... jangan bilang kalau si prince ice cemburu ke cewe?!' Batin Rin sambil sweadropped.

"Hei, Mii-chan. kau lepaskan pelukan mu itu, Lihat Kaito yang sudah mendeath glarekan ku" ucap Rin sambil sweadropped.

"Oke~ eh? memang kenapa si BaKaito itu?" tanya Miku.

Miku melepaskan pelukannya ke Rin dan menoleh ke arah 'calon suaminya di masa depan'

"BaKaito, kenapa mukamu kelihatan kesal?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya (?).

"Tidak..." ucap Kaito singkat padat dan tidak jelas (?).

"KAIIITO~ Miiii-chan~ Rin-chan~ _Ohayouuu_, _gozaru_~" terdengar suara 'wanita jejadian' itu (Gakupo : aku bukan wanita! *menebas chalice*)

"_Ohayou_" Terdengar suara wanita yang tegas.

Mereka menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat terdapat Gadis berambut merah muda dan terlihat dewasa, dan pemuda berambut ungu yang rambutnya diikat.

"_Ohayou_, Luka, Gaku-kun~" sapa Miku dan Rin.

"_Ohayou_, Megurine-san, Gakupo" sapa Kaito santai.

"Waah... apakah cuman perasaan kami atau beneran cuman perasaan kami (?) , Perasaan kok Luka dan Gakupo bisa pergi kesekolah bersama-sama? ya~ apakah Luka-chan sudah mulai menyukai Gakupo~~ Hmm?" ucap Rin dan Miku bersamaan dengan senyum jahil.

"A-Apa?!_ Hell no_!" teriak Luka sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Miku dan Rin masih menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

Gakupo matanya udah bling-bling mendengarnya.

Kaito?

Dia malah memilih membaca buku saking bosennya.

"Ben-Benarkah itu, Luka-sama?~~" ucap Gakupo sambil menatap Luka dengan bahagia.

"Tidak, Aku berjalan bareng dengannya karena kebetulan tetanggaan" ucap Luka santai dan Dingin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

SFX : Lagu suram.

Rin dan Miku tidak suram kok, mereka backgroundnya masih ada sinar-sinar dan suara BGM mereka 'bintang kecil' (?).

Yang memunculkan lagu suram itu Gakupo yang sudah pundung di pagar rumah salah satu warg, auranya mengeluarkan aura supeeeer suram.

**BARK! BARK! (suara gonggongan anjing itu)**

Anjing rumah yang pagarnya jadi tempat pundungnya menggonggongin Gakupo sampai-sampai rambutnya digigit-gigit.

"Jadi... Luka-sama belum menerimaku, Gozaru..." ucap Gakupo dengan lesu dan air matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Luka yang melihat Gakupo berlinang air mata yang membuat muka Gakupo imut hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka memerah.

'Tsundere...' batin Rin dan Miku yang melihat Luka seperti itu.

"_OHAYOOOOU~, _KAITO~ GAKU~, MIIKUU-CHAN~, LUKA-CHAN~ DAN RIINNY~" terdengar suara Riang sumringah.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber sang suara.

"_Ohayou_" sapa Kaito yang masih dalam mode dingin dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang buku (?).

"_Ohayou, _Kagamine-san" sapa Luka.

"_Ohayou_, Kagamine-kun~" sapa Miku dengan happy.

"Miku-chan, Luka-chan, sudah kubilang kalian hanya memanggilku Lenny atau Len saja~ karena kitakan teman~" ucap Len sambil mengendipkan matanya.

Len sekarang dalam mode Playboy yang membuat pesonanya berhasil meluruhkan mental wanita (?).

"Eh? _na-nani_?! Ka, Kami tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu..." ucap Luka dan Miku kelabakan dengan muka memerah.

Jurus Len membuat Luka dan Miku memerah mukanya.

**GREP!**

Kaito memeluk Miku karena _you know what I mean_. dan memandang Len dengan aura membunuh, sedangkan Miku hanya menampilkan wajah blushing yang super meraaah karena di peluk Kaito dari belakang dan kepala Kaito ada di pundaknya.

Gakupo yang masih dalam posisi pundung cuman menatap Len dengan tatapan seorang _killer _yang menemukan targetnya (?).

Len sekarang dalam posisi berbahaya karena berhasil menyulut perang dari Ketua Kendo dan Prince Ice. Mukanya sekarang mengeluarkan keringet dingin, apalagi melihat Gakupo sudah memegang pedang kayunya yang untunglah dia tidak memakai katananya, dan Kaito masih meng death glarekan Len dengan tatapan Sekali-Lagi-Kau-Menggoda-Miku-Aku-tidak-jamin-kau-bertemu-hari-esok.

Luka hanya menutupin mukanya, bisa dibilang Luka masih terkena efek _flirt (bener kaga nulisnya?) _nya Len.

Rin? dia mah masa bodo saja dengan keadaan Len, toh dia bukan siapa-siapanya cuman teman masa kecilnya yang tidak pernah akur dengannya, Rin memilih makan Jeruk yang selalu bersamanya di dalam tas? ada yang penasaran ada berapa jeruk di dalam tasnya? kaga ada? ya udah kita skip saja.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU ADA ORANG YANG MEMBUAT MUKA LUKA-SAMA MEMERAH! HANYA AKU SAJA YANG BOLEH!" teriak Gakupo yang sudah mengarahkan pedang kayunya.

"Uh-oh..." Len segera berbalik dan kabur ke arah sekolah.

Gakupo mengejar Len dengan aura mematikan (?).

"Kepribadian keduanya keluar ya?" ucap Kaito dengan santai.

Miku dan Luka yang sweadropped mengangguk menandankan iya.

"oh..." jawab Kaito singkat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm... BaKaito, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu itu?" tanya Miku.

Kaito segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo, kita segera kesekolah atau kita akan telat" ucap Rin di sambut anggukan Miku, Luka dan Kaito.

* * *

-Istrirahat-

"Hei, besokkan hari minggu bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman bermain?" ajak Miku dengan wajah senang.

"Ayo! Ayo! jam berapa?!" teriak Rin, Len, dan Gakupo antusias.

"Ngumpul dimana?" tanya Luka dengan tenang.

"Kita ngumpul di Toko kue kesukaan kita itu, Jam 10 pagi udah harus ada semua" ucap Miku.

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Kaito.

"kau tidak mengangguk setuju, Kaito!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Aku tidak ikut, malas pergi" ucap Kaito ketus

"Kau harus!" Teriak Miku sambil menarik syal Kaito.

Kaito mukanya kelihatan datar walau udah pucet karena syalnya di tarik Miku.

Kepala Len terdapat lampu pijar (?) lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kaito dan berbisik sesuatu.

(Chalice : Saya kaga kasih tahu Len membisikkan apa karena ini kaga ada hubungannya =3=)

Kaito matanya hanya terbelalak dan menatap Len denga detah glare, Len hanya mengeluarkan smirk.

"Baiklah, aku ikut" Ucap Kaito sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah! Sudah di tentukan besok kita triple date (?)!" teriak Miku antusias.

"Tri, Triple date?" ucap Mereka semua (min Miku dan Kaito yang terlalu masa bodo)

"Yap~ Bagaimana? Kalau kita undi siapa yang jadi pasangannya nanti pas di taman bermain? " tanya Miku sambil memberi usul.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju (min Kaito dan Miku).

Miku memberikan 2 kertas yang sudah dilipat.

"Lho Kok cuman 2? bukannya kita ber enam?" tanya Rin.

"Eh? aku tidak di undi, dan cewe-cewe kalian lah yang mengambilnya, siapa yang jadi pasangan kalian nanti~" ucap Miku santai dan ada efek bling-bling.

Rin dan Luka menatap Miku dan muka mereka mengatakan seperti Iya-ya-dia-kan-udah-ada-pacar (baca : Tunangan).

"*sigh* kenapa harus kami?" tanya Luka.

"Iya, kenapa kaga yang 2 cowo itu aja?" tanya Rin setuju dengan Luka.

"Kaga apa, sama saja nanti ujung-ujungnya, oh ya, tidak ada kata tidak setuju dengan pasangannya nanti!" teriak Miku.

Akhir mereka berdua mengambil 2 kertas itu dengan malas dan membukanya.

"APA! AKU BERSAMA SI PUTRI TERONG ITU?!" Pekik Luka.

"AKU BERSAMA SI SHOTA ITU?!" teriak Rin kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud SHOTA, GADIS JERUK!" teriak Len kesal.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Luka-sama~? Hamba merasa bahagia, Gozaru~~" ucap Gakupo yang backgroundnya banyak bunga dan cahaya-cahaya.

* * *

_-Break time-_

_Chalice : BTW, soal Gozaru apaan ya? *plak* beneran saya kaga tahu... Saya hanya asal saja karena pernah lihat salah satu author pakai gozaru, karena kelihatan menarik saya memakainya juga! kalau ada yang tahu tolong kasih tahu saya DX._

_-Continue-_

* * *

"Ah... Kami-sama, tolong aku... tidak setuju... aku tidak setuju pasanganku dengan samurai jejadian itu..." ucap Luka sambil memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa kau yakin ini berjalan lancar, Miku?" ucap Kaito melihat tingah 4temannya itu.

"Tentu" ucap Miku singkat

Terlihat Len dan Rin yang saling memaki.

Luka yang memukul Gakupo sampai babak belur karena Gakupo nyaris memeluknya.

Gakupo yang berusaha memeluk Luka cuman gagal karena Luka menghajarnya dengan tuna jumbo.

Apa tujuan Miku? apakah tujuan Miku agar mereka akrab berhasil? ataukah semakin memperburuk persahabatan 4 temennya ini?

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : *membaca ulang* KOK JADI NYA KE MIKUKAI?! Aduuh... kebiasaan ke pairing mereka sih... *pundung*

Len : Kenapa! kenapa aku dan Rin belum romantis?!

Chalice : tenang saja, chapter depan kalian kok *suara dipelankan langsung* Semoga...

Len : HArus ya author! atau persediaan ikan sarden, selai blueberry dan Coklat kesukaan mu kubakar!

Chalice : JANGAAAN! SARDEEEN KUUU! BLUEBERRY-KUUU! COKLAATKUUU! TTATT, LENNY KAU IBLIIIS!

Len : *kabur sambil bawa kabur sarden, selai blueberry dan coklat punya chalice*

Chalice : *ngejer Len*

Rin : Uhm... Akhir kata... REVIEW YA XD.

Chalice : maaf jika belum ada romance dan belum ke fokus LenRin! Saya kebiasaan ke KaiMiku, jadi ada kemungkinan chapter depan baru LenRin!

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Balas Review :

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana :**

ah, iya... gomen DX soalnya di pikiran saya cuman ada kata airmata jadi tanpa sengaja menulis itu...

hehehe... saya memang sengaja mirip shoujo manga XD

kapan nikahnya *melirik KaiMiku lalu kena death glare* belum bisa di pastikan, saya juga pengen lihat pernikahan berdarah atau perlu si Mikunya meninggal XD *chalice kena timpuk negi busuk*

Miku : Nah lho, Chalice jadi keluarkan psikopatnya!

Chalice : *megang parang (?)* Khekhekhe!

Miku : Nah,lho.. kumat lagi dah chalice... kali ini jadi apa? hiruma di eyeshield? kok megang parang? (oke udah mulai OOT jadi kita akhirin dialog ini *plak*)

ah~ saya juga pengen ngebunuh orang-orang di sekolah saya apalagi teman-teman saya~ *chalice di hajar teman-teman* kaga tahu kenapa, kalau ada bom saya pengen bom kelas saya bersama-sama teman-teman saya dan bersama saya tentunya (kaya bom bunuh diri gitu) oke, ini mulai keluar dari topik utama...

terimakasih atas review, hana-chan~

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan :**

sudah lanjut~ terimakasih atas reviewnya, Harada-chan~

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko :**

tidak kepanjangan kok, malah saya senang kalau ada review panjang XD.

sudah update.

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Kyoko-chan~

* * *

**Haya mls login :**

waduh... kelihatannya kaga bisa semuanya LenRin... kaga tahu kenapa #plak.

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**OrinariNesuchan :**

Len kan punya akal licik (Len : Aku tidak licik!) dia membisikkan Kaito sesuatu yang membuat Kaito kesal dan mendeathglarekan Len XD.

oke, saya akan berjuang XD.

sudah update~

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Orinari-chan.

* * *

**Kagamine Reza :**

Gakupo : Ternyata ada yang mengasihaniku dikarenakan ke nistaan chalice si author sarap itu*nangis bahagia*

Chalice : aku tidak sarap, BaKamui!

Gakupo : Kenapa kau membuatku mendapat julukan cewe, atau putri terong?!

Luka : Apaboleh buat, kau mirip cewe sih dan kepalamu yang ungu itu membuat mirip terong.

Gakupo : Luka-sama! kau kejam *nangis*

Luka & Chalice : *sweadropped*

sudah lanjut~

terimakasih atas reviewnya, Reza-san~

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Chalice tapi Yamaha dan crypton future media, tapi FLS punya chalice.

Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Kaga jelas apa maunya chalice, chalice maksa banget, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, kaga nyambung, aneh, lebay, fic cacad.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di depan sebuah cafe terlihat 4 orang disana.

"Mana sih, si Negi maniac dan Prince ice?!" umpat Len kesal.

Terlihat Rin mengeluarkan aura gelap saking bosennya.

Luka ada di dalam cafe sambil makan tuna goreng (?).

Gakupo? dia sedang digoda 3 om-om mesum yang mengira dia wanita.

Len sudah kesal saking lamanya.

Gimana kaga kesal kalau kita harus menunggu selama 2 jam lebih di terik matahari.

"Minna~" terdengar suara familiar di telinga mereka (min Luka yang ada di dalam cafe)

Terlihat 2 sosok, yang satu berlari dan yang satunya lagi berjalan dengan santai.

"Ah, itu mereka, Gozaru~" ucap Gakupo melihat 2 temannya.

"Maaf lama" ucap Miku minta maaf.

"Tidak usah minta maaf pada mereka" ucap Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Miku.

"Apanya tidak usah! kalian lama sekali! sudah 2 jam kami menunggu disini, kalian ngapain saja sih!" teriak Len dan Rin bersamaan.

Miku kelihatan salting mendengarnya...

"Umm... eto..." ucap Miku sambil melirik Kaito.

Semuanya (min Luka) sudah mikir enggak-enggak.

'Jangan... mereka...' pikir semuanya dengan muka blushing.

"...Kami bermain Tekken 5 sampai lupa waktu" ucap Miku sambil memainkan jarinya.

GUBRAK!

Len, Rin dan Gakupo jatuh ala anime karena ucapan Miku berbeda dengan pikiran mereka.

"Segitu asyikkah main sampai lupa kami yang sudah menunggu, hah!?" ucap Len dan Rin kesal.

"Apa boleh buat! melawan Kaito susah! dia udah menang 11 kali sedangkan aku baru menang sekali!" teriak Miku kesal.

"Miku tidak mau selesai main sebelum menang melawanku tadi... makanya lama" ucap Kaito menambah perkataan Miku yang belum dijelaskan lebih akurat.

'Pantas saja! Miku kan tipe orang yang tidak suka kalah!' batin Rin sambil sweadropped.

Luka yang baru keluar dari Cafe melihat Kaito dan Miku akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sudah pada ngumpul kan? ayo" ucap Luka dengan santai.

"..."

'..."

"..."

Luka merasa tidak nyaman, Miku dan Rin memandangnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar, Gakupo matanya bersinar sambil menangis melihatnya, Len hanya bengong, Kaito? seperti biasa masa bodo.

"A-APa?! kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu!?" pekik Luka merasa dia salah ngomong dengan muka blushing.

"Luka~ Kau tidak sabar berpasangan dengan Gakupo di taman bermain ya, sampai-sampai tidak sabaran~~~" ucap Rin dan Miku dengan background bertulis FUFUFUFU dan sfxnya juga fufufufu.

"Luka-sama~ aku tidak menyangka kau menerimaku~ Hamba merasa bahagia" ucap Gakupo sambil menangis haru.

"Ouwh... aku pikir Luka-chan bakal Tsundere mulu ternyata dengan terang-terangan dia membukakan hatinya untuk Gakupo" ucap Len sambil geleng-geleng kaga percaya.

"Oke, kupikir Luka tidak terlalu tsundere dibanding Miku yang belum pacaran dengan ku" ucap Kaito sambil menggunakan pose berpikir (?).

"Wha-! Siapa yang kau maksud aku menyukai putri terong itu!" teriak Luka dengan muka blushing.

"Wa,wa,wa~ Luka~ kau jangan terlalu tsundere~ Kau tahukan kalau Gakupo itu punya banyak fansgirl~ lho~" ucap Miku dan Rin sambil menepuk pundak Luka.

"..." Luka hanya diam saja.

"Sudahlah! ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ucap Luka sambil membuang muka dengan muka blushing.

'Tsundere...' batin semuanya.

* * *

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul lagi disini pada jam 4 sore~ ingat di gerbang masuk taman bermain kita ngumpulnya lho" ucap Miku di sambut anggukan semuanya.

"Baiklah, have nice day" ucap Miku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menggandeng tangan Kaito dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Nice day apanya!? ini neraka!' batin Luka dan Rin bersamaan.

"Nah, Luka-sama. kita kemana dulu?' tanya Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangannya mirip pangeran mau mengajak sang putri menari.

Luka hanya bermuka blushing lalu menerima tangan Gakupo.

"A-Aku mau ke rumah kaca!" ucap Luka sambil membuang muka.

"Baiklah! ayo kita kesana!" ucap Gakupo energik dan berlari sambil menarik Luka meninggalkan dua pasangan buah ini.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Len mengandahkan tangannya ke Rin mirip Gakupo lakukan tadi.

"...Apa?" tanya Rin sambil deathglare.

"Tidak, hanya mau kau mengulurkan tanganmu ketanganku" ucap Len dengan santai.

"...Sampai matipun aku tidak mau bergandengan tangan denganmu, SHOTA!" ucap Rin sambil menekankan kata shota.

**TWITCH!**

Perkataan Rin membuat 4 siku-siku di kepala Len numbuh (?).

"APA KATAMU?! SHOTA?! SIAPA YANG SHOTA, BAKAGAHIME!" umpat Len.

"Shota? tentu saja kau! siapa lagi yang shota, BAKAGAMINE!" umpat Rin.

"AKU TIDAK SHOTA! AKU TAMPAN! DAN MASIH ADA LAGI YANG SHOTA, BAKAGAHIME!" umpat Len.

"APANYA TAMPAN?! MUKA MIRIP CEWE GITU! DAN SIAPA SAJA YANG SHOTA SELAIN KAU, HAH?!" umpat Rin.

"Kurang ajar kau... tentu saja ada! Piko, Lui, Oliver, Rinto kakakmu yang cuek itu, MAKANYA TELITI DASAR BAKA!" ucap Len.

**TWITCH!**

Ejekan Len membuat aura gelap dan urat di kepala Rin muncul.

Len yang sadar langsung menelan ludah.

"Katakan sekali lagi, K-A-G-A-M-I-N-E-KUN~~~" ucap Rin sambil bersiap-siap menghajar Len.

"Ahahaha... maksudku, Kagahime memang paling be,benar" ucap Len salting.

Rin hanya menampilkan wajah senyuman manis tapi bagi Len itu BENCANA!

Dengan perlahan-lahan Len berjalan mundur dan... KABUUUR...

GREP!

Dewi fortuna tidak memihak Len Kagamine, karena... ponytailnya ditarik Rin.

"Ayo kita ke rollercoaster~ aku pengen lihat wajah ketakutanmu~" ucap Rin sambil menarik ponytail Len dan berjalan kearah tempat bermain rollercoaster.

"Tidaaak! Aku benci rollercoaster! jantungku tidak kuat!" teriak Len dan berjuang berlari, tapi karena rambutnya di tarik Rin akhirnya Len pasrah saja karena rambutnya sakit di tarik apalagi kalau ia melawan.

"Masa anak cowo takut rollercoaster sih? payah" ucap Rin dan terus menarik rambut Len dan terus berjalan.

* * *

"Payah! cuman main roller coaster saja kau sampai begitu!" ejek Rin.

Terlihat Len sudah bermuka pucet dan memegang mulutnya mirip orang mau muntah.

"Hei! gimana kaga begini! apa kau mau mati jika tuh rollercoaster jatuh dan kita terjun bebas!" ucap Len.

"Tapi kaga terjadi apa-apa kan? kau kebanyakan menghayal, Shota!" ucap Rin.

"Aku tidak shota, Gadis oren!"

"Hei! sebelum mengejek 'oren' kau sendiri juga Oren, SHOTA!"

"Aku tidak SHOTA, Jeruk purut!"

"Aku bukan jeruk purut! kepalaku masih ada, Cute boy!"

"Aku tidak 'cute' , Gadis tomboy!"

BUG!  
Len mendapatkan tendangan indah dari Rin telak di kaki Kanan-nya.

BRUGH!

Alhasil kaki Kanan Len terasa sakit dan tidak bisa berdiri, hasilnya dia jadi mirip bertekuk lutut di depan Rin.

"Bertekuk lututlah pada ojou-sama ini, SHOTA!" teriak Rin saking kesal-nya.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang nama margamu ada 'hime'nya kau seenaknya manggil dirimu Ojou-sama? maaf-maaf saja kekayaanku diatasmu, Rin Kagahime!" cibir Len walau dalam keadaan bertekuk lutut.

"Well memang kenyataan keluarga Kagahime dan Kagamine berbeda jauh kekayaannya..." ucap Rin sambil _speecheless._

Len langsung bangun dan memegang tangan Rin.

"Rinny~ mau kaga kau menikah dengan ku~?" ucap Len dengan suara menggoda.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya blushing ria.

"Wha- Apa?! jangan mi-mimpi! Shota!" ucap Rin dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Len, mukanya masih memerah.

"EEh~? kenapa~? Kan aku tampan kenapa kau tidak mau? Kalau kaga mau menikah denganku, kita pacaran aja dulu sampai gede lalu nikah~" ucap Len dengan suara menggoda.

"Aku tidak pernah suka dengan mu, SHOTA! jadi jangan mimpi mau menjadi pacarku atau apamu!" ucap Rin ketus.

Len hanya tersenyum walau di belakang backgroundnya retak dan pecah mirip kaca mulai pecah (?).

Dalam sekejap Len udah pundung di bangku terdekat (?).

"Aku ditolak... (oke, sejak kapan lelaki shota ini menyatakan cinta?)" ucapnya sambil menangis entah tangisan buaya atau nangis beneran saking patah hatinya.

Rin hanya bersweadropped ria melihat Len jadi GaJe dan lebay gitu.

Sedangkan gadis-gadis, wanita, pria, om-om, nenek-nenek, kakek-kakek. yang berjalan lalu lalang melihat Len yang menangis dengan muka imut hanya blushing ria ( Reader : WTH?! Kakek-kakek, pria dan om-om ikutan blushing ceritanya?/ Chalice : iya XD/ Reader : dasar author kaga normal =.='' )

Semua gadis yang disana mendeath glarekan Rin seperti mengatakan "Jadi gadis itu yang membuat patah hati lelaki tampan ini? akan kami bunuh dia (?)."

Rin yang merasa di death glarekan oleh orang-orang disana hanya sweadropped dan tidak enak

"Sudahlah jangan menangis begitu... tidak enak dilihat orang-orang" ucap Rin sambi menepuk pundak Len.

Len langsung mengandahkan kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"Kau menerima penyataanku?" tanya Len.

"Tidak" ucap Rin singkat sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ah~ aku yakin cepat atau lambat , Rinny akan menerima cintaku" ucap Len (Chalice : oke, chalice bingung sejak kapan Len suka dengan Rin / Len : Bukannya kamu authornya?/ Chalice : *garuk-garuk* bener juga ya/ Len : authornya udah gila lagi nih =.='')

"Optimis banget sih" ucap Rin dan pergi.

"Kalau tidak optimis bukan Len Kagamine, Rinny~" ucap Len sambil mengejar Rin " Karena Aku suka dengan mu~"

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya blushing.

"Kau sungguh berisik, Shota!" ucap Rin dan masuk salah satu wahana disana.

"Aku tidak shota, Jeruk purut!" teriak Len dan masuk kedalam wahana itu tanpa tahu wahana apa yang ia naikkin.

Len duduk di salah satu bangku disana yang bersebelahan dengan Rin.

"Sekali lagi ingat, aku tidak shota!, Gadis jeruk purut!" teriak Len.

"Ya, ya ,ya... aku cape teriak-teriak dan ingat kau ada di wahana apa" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk lantai.

"Emang ini wahana apa?" ucap Len dan melihat yang di tuju Rin.

Len yang sadar langsung menelan ludah.

"i, ini... wahana...hister-histeria (?)?" ucap Len dengan muka pucat.

Rin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Selamat menikmati~~" ucap Rin.

Setelah Rin mengatakan itu, wahana itu mulai beraksi (?)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Len.

* * *

Jam 02 : 30

"Oi, Len.. sampai kapan kau tepar begitu?" ucap Rin sambil menusuk-nusuk kepala Len pakai ranting yang ia ambil dari tumbuhan terdekat (?).

"Rinny... habis ini... kit...a ke...wahana yang bukan jenis wahana memijat jantung (?)" ucap Len dengan pesan terakhirnya ( Len : Aku belum mati, BakaChalice! *lindes chalice*)

Rin yang merasa iba atas 'sekarat'nya Len, demi memenuhi pesan terakhir Len ( Len : AUTHOOOOR! GUA BELUM MATIIIII *hajar chalice*) akhirnya Rin menarik Len kesuatu tempat, karena Len masih dalam keadaan tepar akhirnya Rin menyeretnya dengan cara ponytailnya ia tarik.

"Uwaaah! jangan bilang kau mau membawaku ke wahana yang lebih menyeramkan lagi?!" teriak Len saking takutnya dengan wahana yang memijat jantung (?).

"Tidak, ke suatu tempat yang menenangkan jantung lu yang bentar lagi lari dari tubuh lu" ucap Rin dengan bahasa gaul dan tetep ngebawa (Baca : menyeret) Len kesuatu tempat.

* * *

"Bagaimana? udah tenang sekarang?" tanya Rin sambil melihat Len yang backgroundnya banyak bunga-bunga.

"Yuum~ aku baru tahu disini ada cafe yang pisang goreng nya enak~~ Jus pisangnya juga, Cake pisang, Teh pisang (?)~~~" ucap Len sambil tetap makan dengan bahagia.

"Baguslah, kau tidak tepar lagi, nanti mati karena jantungmu berhenti aku yang repot" ucap Rin sambil meminum jus jeruk.

Len yang mendengarnya hanya diam menatap Rin dengan muka tersenyum, Rin yang merasa dilihatin hanya canggung.

"A-apa?! kenapa kau melihatku terus?!" ucap Rin kesal.

"Aww~ Dari dulu sampai sekarang Rin belum berubah ya~ masih baik seperti biasa walau...~" ucap Len dengan muka smilling.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya blushing berat.

"Wa, Walau kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil menunduk berharap Len tidak melihatnya blushing.

Len yang melihat Rin blushing hanya tersenyum ria.

"Walau Rinny sekarang kasar dan tsundere~" ucap Len yang membuat perang dunia ke 12 kembali muncul.

TWITCH!

Perkataan Len berhasil membuat Rin mengeluarkan aura mautnya yang bersiap menerkam kepala pisang itu (?).

"Katakan sekali lagi, SHOTA!"

"Aku bukan SHOTA, Jeruk purut!"

"SHOTA SHOTA! SHOTA TETAP SHOTA!"

"JERUK PURUT! JERUK PURUT KOK ADA DI SIANG-SIANG BEGINI!"

"BENTAR LAGI SORE, BAKAGAMINE!"

"BERISIK, BAKAGAHIME!"

"BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!"

"BAKA NGEJEK BAKA! DASAR BAKAGAHIME!"

"SHUUUUT UPPPP! RAMBUT EKOR KUDA!"

"SIT UP?! MEMANG INI OLAH RAGA APA, PITA KELINCI!"

"LU MEMANG PANTAS DI BILANG BAKAGAMINE YA? KOK BISA JADI OLAH RAGA SIH NYAMBUNGNYA?"

"BUKANNYA ELU LEBIH BAKA DI BANDING GUA!?"

"AAARGHH! BERISIK!"

Dan adu mulut terus berlanjut sampai salah satu pelayan cafe itu mengusir mereka saking ributnya.

* * *

Skip time... (Chalice malas lanjutinnya =3= *kena hajar reader*)

"Mana sih, si maniak negi, Prince ice?" ujar Rin dan Luka bete.

Gimana kaga bete?! mereka menunggu lagi 2 jam lebih (lagi?) sekarang sudah jam 6.

Len sudah terkantuk-kantuk saking lamanya menunggu dan akhirnya tidur di bangku terdekat dan kebetulan di sebelahnya terdapat Gakupo yang lagi tidur, kepala Len ada di pundak Gakupo.

"Pst, Pst, Luka-chan" panggil Rin.

"Apa, Rin?"

"Lihat si Len dan Gakupo" ucap Rin sambil nunjuk dua mahluk itu.

Luka yang melihat dua mahluk itu hanya menganga.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kagamine dan Kamui itu punya perasaan khusus, mereka ternyata Yaoi" ucap Luka sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kita foto yuk~" ucap Rin dan mengeluarkan hapenya.

Luka mengangguk setuju dan ikutan foto tuh dua mahluk.

* * *

"Minna~~ maaf kalau lamaaa~~" terdengar suara Miku.

Luka dan Rin yang sedang menjadi fotographer mendadak segera menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan 2 sosok yang mereka kenal.

"Lama sekali sih! kalian!" teriak Luka dan Rin kesal.

"Gooomeeeen!" teriak Miku.

Luka dan Rin segera membungkam mulut Miku

"Sssh..."

"?"

"Lihat disana" ucap Rin dan menunjuk ke suatu tempat

Miku menoleh kearah yang dituju dan mulutnya menganga.

"! Kaito! aku tidak menyangka temanmu itu saling menyukai!" teriak Miku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaito yang dari tadi diam saja sambil membaca buku.

"...Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka punya perasaan khusus satu sama lain" ucap Kaito sambil menutup bukunya.

"Rin, jangan berisik nanti mereka ba-" Ucapan Rin dipotong sebuah suara.

"Hoaaam~ sudah pada ngumpul belom?" tanya Len sambil menguap dan merentangkan tangannya.

"-ngun" lanjut Rin dengan pelan.

Setelah Len bangun ikutan Gakupo yang bangun.

Mereka (Len dan Gakupo) hanya bengong melihat temen-temen mereka (min Kaito) melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Shota dan Putri terong itu ternyata..." ucap Rin.

"SEpasang kekasih!" lanjut Luka melanjutin perkataan Rin.

"Selamat untuk kalian~~~" ucap Miku sambil bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

"...Congratulations" ujar Kaito dengan santai.

Len dan Gakupo hanya menampilkan wajah bengong dan bingung.

"Kelihatannya kalian bingung ya? kalau begitu lihat ini~" ucap Rin dan menunjukkan hapenya dan menampilkan sebuah foto.

Len dan Gakupo hanya cengo melihatnya.

"KAMI BUKAN HOMOOOOO!" terdengar teriakan Len dan Gakupo.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : kok Gaje.

Len : Kok gak ada romance-romance nya?

Rin : kok ceritanya sarap?

Reader : KOK CERITANYA HANCUR?!

Chalice :Chalice minta maaf kalau gak ada romantis-romantisnya dan sangat gaje... chalice lagi bingung soalnya... (_ _)

Len : Uuuh... aku dibuat jadi takut wahana rollercoaster, authornya beneran jahat!

Rin : Apa boleh buat, chalice lagi sarap hari ini =3=.

Len : nee-san, boleh kupinjam roadrollernya?

Rin : Terserah.

Len : *naik roadroller dan mengejar chalice*

Chalice : Aku tidak punya dosaaaaa! *kabur*

Len : *ngejer* KAU PUNYA DOSA BANYAK!

Rin : Review please?

Mind To Review?


End file.
